


Baby look what you've done to me

by clumsybastard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Kitten Harry, M/M, bassed on prompt, larry - Freeform, nie umiem tagować, prompty, słodkie od cholery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsybastard/pseuds/clumsybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry może i ma puszyste uszka i ogonek, koci instynkt i zamiłowanie do mleka, może i nie wszystko rozumie. Ale kocha Louisa, a Louis kocha jego. </p>
<p>Prompt na prośbę <a href="http://verinlou.tumblr.com/">verinlou</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby look what you've done to me

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Louis warknął, próbując dosięgnąć ręką przycisku wyłączającego budzik, jednak pozycja, w jakiej się znajdował i ciepłe ciałko, rozłożone na jego klatce piersiowej, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Machnął ręką na oślep, zrzucając urządzenie i ponownie warknął, gdy zegarek uderzył z łoskotem o podłogę, wydając nieprzyjemny dla ucha dźwięk,  który sprawił, że uszka, drapiące jego brodę, poruszyły się niespokojnie, by po chwili znów opaść.

Jęknął, wyciągając się na materacu, na tyle na ile pozwolił mu ograniczający ciężar drugiej osoby. Wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w sufit, czując każdy oddech, który brał Harry, w miejscu, gdzie ich brzuchy nagie się stykały. Harry zawsze był taki cieplutki i miękki w dotyku, i zdawał się być kruchy, jakby jego kości były delikatne i podatne na złamanie.

Louis westchnął, przecierając oczy, gdy ramię Harry’ego objęło delikatnie jego szyję i mały, różowiutki języczek wychylił się spomiędzy pulchnych warg, gdy chłopak miauknął przeciągle. Tomlinson powoli objął go jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą wplątał w czekoladowe kędziorki, otulając Harry’ego mocniej, gdy obracał ich razem tak, by to brunet dotykał plecami prześcieradła, a on był na górze. Następnie spokojnie wysunął ręce spod ciepłego ciałka i równie szybko jak się wyswobodził, umieścił w jego ramionach swoją poduszkę, żeby zastąpić czymś swoje ciepło i zapach.

Zanim wyszedł z sypialni, pogłaskał jego już i tak roztrzepane włosy i udał się do kuchni, przygotować śniadanie.

Może to dziwne, może nie właściwe, może…  _a kogo to obchodzi_. Uwielbiał to, że Harry był prawdziwym pieszczoszkiem i wykorzystywał każdą możliwą chwilę, by być jak najbliżej niego.

Wszedł do kuchni, postawił wodę na kawę i wyciągnął z lodówki mleko, które przelał do butelki, by następnie włożyć je do mikrofalówki i podgrzać. W miedzyczasie zrobił sobie dwa tosty z serem, szynką i pomidorem. Gdy tylko mikrofalówka wydała krótkie  _ding_ , wyciągnął butelkę, naciągnął na nią gumowy smoczek i zalał kawę, a następnie odstawił wszystko wraz z tostami na stolik i wrócił do sypialni.

Rozczulił go widok Harry’ego, ściskającego mocno poduszkę, którą mu wcisnął, z wciąż wystającym języczkiem spomiędzy warg. Chłopak mlasnął cicho, wyciągając ręce nad sobą, rozciągając się kocim ruchem, wykrzywiając plecy w łuk.

– Harry, wstawaj, śniadanie czeka. – Zero reakcji. – Harry?

Louis podszedł do łóżka, pochylając się lekko i pstryknął go w nosek, który zmarszczył się kilka razy, zanim jego właściciel wydał ciche, urocze  _atsiuu_ i, chwilkę później przetarł go piąstką. Oblizał usteczka i wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, obrócił się na bok, w stronę Louisa, z jedną łapką koło twarzy, a drugą na poduszce. Tomlinson słyszał ciche szuranie jego ogona i gardłowe mruczenie, więc miał pewność, że nie śpi, tylko się wygrzewa.  _Leniwy kocur_. Usiadł koło niego i skubnął mlecznobiałą skórę, rozciągniętą na kości biodrowej, po czym delikatnie rozmasował zaczerwienienie kciukiem.

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko słodkie  _miau_  i Harry mlasnął ponownie, zbyt leniwy, żeby chociażby otworzyć oczy.

Louis zabrał poduszkę, znajdującą się teraz koło jego brzuszka, co spotkało się z warknięciem i ukazaniem lewego kła, ale Harry nadal był zbyt zaspany, by w jakikolwiek sposób się poruszyć i Tomlinson pomasował jego gładką skórę na brzuszku, łaskocząc go. W odpowiedzi dostał wesołe pomrukiwanie i Harry wyciągnął się mocno, eksponując więcej siebie, żeby Louis miał lepszy dostęp do miziania.

– Zanieś mnie – wychrypiał.

– Leniwy sierściuchu!

– Mam tylko mechaty ogonek i uszka – Harry odpowiedział, zaraz po tym jak szybkim ruchem usiadł prosto i patrząc w oczy Louisa z cierpiętniczą miną, wydął dolną wargę. Spojrzał jeszcze raz zaspanymi oczkami, cichutko błagając i wyciągnął do niego ręce, ściskając i otwierając dłonie, żeby go podniósł.

Okej, Louis był słaby. Może to jakiś koci urok. Może jakiś czar. Może jego słabe serce. Może Harry był kochany, słodki, tulaśny i pieszczoszkowaty. Może to wszystko naraz, połączone w paraliżująco-rozczulającą całość. Sierściuchowatą, praliżująco-rozczulającą całość z puchatym ogonkiem i czujnymi uszkami, nazywającą się Harry.

Louis pochylił się, pozwalając mu objąć swoją szyję i uniósł chłopca. Harry nie był małym kotkiem, - _Harry był delikatnie wyrośniętym kotkiem,_  - ale za to bardzo lekkim, zupełnie jakby jego kości były wypełnione powietrzem.

Od razu poczuł na ramieniu głowę chłopaka i wiedział, że Harry znów zapadł w sen, gdy usłyszał ciche pochrapywanie, uciekające z lekko rozchylonych usteczek i ruch powietrza, w okolicy obojczyka.

Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł na krześle, poprawiając Harry’ego w swoich ramionach, tak, że siedział do niego bokiem, opierając głowę na jego piersi, a jego kocie, mechate uszka drażniły lekko brodę Louisa. Nie żeby się do tego nie przyzwyczaił.

– Butelkę masz na stole – powiedział Louis, biorąc do ręki kawałek tosta.

– Nakarm mnie – wybełkotał, miziając policzkiem nagą pierś Louisa, wtulając się w jego mostek. Zamruczał gardłowo, robiąc to i Louis czuł, jak jego ogon miota się między kolanami, obijając się o workowate spodnie od piżamy.

Harry miał na sobie krótkie, luźne, szare spodenki, które pozwalały ogonkowi swobodnie się poruszać. Z resztą, gdyby Louis mu na to pozwalał, spałby nago. Jego ciało samo wytwarzało ciepło, przez które w nocy nie potrzebował żadnego okrycia. Dlatego Tomlinson uwielbiał z nim spać. Nie potrzebował wtedy koca.

– Najleniwszy kocur świata – westchnął, biorąc w dłoń butelkę i wcisnął smoczek między malinowe wargi Harry’ego, następnie wziął i nakierował dłoń chłopca, aby trzymała ją w miejscu. Jednak kot, jak to kot, zbyt leniwy, nie zrobił tego, co Louis miał nadzieję, że zrobi i jego palce zsunęły się z butelki, a smoczek wyskoczył z ust i opadł na jego kolana, rozlewając kilka kropel.

Harry uniósł głowę do góry, z drżącą wargą i świecącymi od łez oczkami. Louis znał ten trik od lat, ale nie, nie potrafił się mu przeciwstawić. Przeklnął cicho pod nosem i brunet wiedział już, że wygrał, więc powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, wtulając policzek w pierś Tomlinsona.

– Harry, masz kurczę, siedemnaście lat! – Warknął, osuwając się trochę na krześle, żeby było im wygodniej i jednym ramieniem objął gołe plecki chłopaka, a wolną ręką sięgnął po butelkę, wciskając ją między usteczka. Trzymał ją lekko pochyloną w dół, czekając cierpliwie, aż wszystko zostanie wypite, wsłuchując się w mlaskanie Harry’ego. Zawsze gdy zostawało już tylko trochę mleka, Harry energicznie pociągał głową, chcąc wyssać jak najwięcej.

Poranki wyglądał tak tylko w weekendy, ponieważ Louis chodził do pracy. Mimo to, zawsze rano, gdy wychodził, odgrzewał Harry’emu mleko w butelce i przed wyjściem, gdy on wciąż spał, muskał jego usta smoczkiem, czekając aż lekko się uchylą. Gdy wargi otwierały się leniwie, wsuwał butelkę powoli i Harry sam śpiąc, ciągnął mleko. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to działa, ale było łatwe i nie musiał się przejmować, że wróci do zapłakanego kociaka, leżącego pod łóżkiem, bo nie dostał  _ciepłego_  mleka na śniadanie. Zaś gdy był w domu, było inaczej. Stawał się służącym.

Lata prób oduczenia Harry’ego picia mleka na śniadanie, spełzły na niczym. Lata prób oduczenia Harry’ego picia mleka przez butelkę ze smoczkiem, spełzły na niczym. Lata prób nauczenia Harry’ego czegokolwiek innego niż mruczenia, miauczenia, tulenia i ocierania się, spełzły na niczym.

Harry to typowy kot kanapowy.  _K_ _arm, głaszcz, kochaj i nie opuszczaj_.

Głośne mlaśnięcie i nos wbity w jego lewą pierś, oznaczały, że Harry skończył i miał ochotę na czułości.

_Nie tym razem, skarbie, tatuś też musi jeść._

Louis starał się ignorować, każdy niemy sygnał Harry’ego, że chce się poprzytulać. Jadł spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na żaden ruch, spojrzenia zbitego szczeniaka, zdesperowane miauknięcia, mlaśnięcia, mruknięcia. Nic.

Cóż, może nie potrafił oprzeć się jego urokowi, jednak w hierarchii wartości, najpierw jedzenie, potem Harry.

Tomlinson wstał, z Harrym, na rękach i przez chwilę kociak myślał, że teraz jego czas, ale Louis odłożył go z powrotem na krzesło i zaniósł naczynia do zlewu, aby je umyć.

Gdy skończył, wytarł dłonie w spodnie i odwrócił się do Harry’ego, który wciąż siedział na miejscu, z szeroko rozwartymi kolanami i złączonymi kostkami. Opierał ręce między nogami i po spojrzeniu w oczy Louisa, odwrócił wzrok w ziemię, zmieszany i ułożył uszy płasko na mechatej główce. Tomlinson podszedł do niego i uniósł jego bródkę do góry, żeby znów na niego spojrzał. Zielone hipnotyzujące oczy wyrażały skruchę, a czarne prążki, służące za źrenice, szukały w spojrzeniu Louisa jakiejś odpowiedzi.

– Już mnie nie kochasz? – zapytał rozpaczliwie, odwracając głowę.

Louis roześmiał się szczerze z całego serca i przygarnął go do swojej piersi, gilgocząc po wystających żeberkach.

– Głuptasie, chciałem tylko zjeść śniadanie.

W odpowiedzi dostał chichot i łaskoczący jego obojczyk wilgotny nosek. Odsunął się od niego po chwili, poprawił roztrzepane włosy i posłał szeroki uśmiech.

– Pamiętasz, co dziś mieliśmy zrobić?

Harry spojrzał do góry ze skoncentrowaną miną, dając znak, że myśli. Zacisnął usteczka, nie potrafiąc sobie przypomnieć, gdy nagle jego oczy rozjaśniły się.

– Idziemy do parku! – zapiszczał, zaciskając palce na ramionach Louisa, pod wpływem ekscytacji. 

I właśnie w takich chwilach Louisa zastanawiał się, czy Harry na pewno ma tyle lat na ile wygląda…

Skrzywił się trochę, gdy szponiaste (i tak spiłowane) pazury wbiły mu się w skórę, gdy Harry wpatrywał mu się głęboko w oczy, wręcz z dziecięcą ekscytacją.

– Zmykaj na górę i się ubierz – powiedział Louis, swobodnie obracając go za ramiona i klepiąc żartobliwie w tyłek.  

Sam Louis został w kuchni, żeby przygotować obiad; przyprawić piersi z kurczaka, obrać ziemniaki, zrobić jakąś sałatkę (co z tego, że Harry nienawidzi zieleniny, jeszcze jest w wieku dojrzewania, potrzebuje tego). Dzięki temu, jak wrócą ze spaceru zmęczeni, nie będzie miał tak dużo do roboty.

Był właśnie w trakcie wkładania wszystkiego do lodówki, gdy usłyszał głośny trzask na górze i chwilę potem szybkie kroki.

– Harry? – zawołał, chwytając za poręcz schodów i wyczekując odpowiedzi. Kiedy nie dostał żadnej, wszedł na górę.

Drzwi do sypialni były uchylone, więc popchnął je, stając twarz w twarz z wywaloną i rozsypaną po całym pomieszczeniu zawartością szafy. To tylko ubrania, nie narobiłyby takiego hałasu.

Kopnął koszulkę przy samym wejściu, wchodząc głębiej i, oh. Wszystkie książki z jego szafki, leżały na ziemi. Skoro znalazł już powód hałasu, gdzie winowajca? Westchnął zirytowany, chociaż wcale nie był zły. Mieszkał z Harrym odkąd sięgał pamiętał i zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jego niezdarności i faktu, że nigdy nie będzie jak prawdziwy człowiek.

– Harry? – zapytał spokojnie, sprawdzając, czy nie ma go w szafie. Harry zawsze był świadomy, gdy zrobił coś złego i starał się unikać kar jak ognia, mimo że Louis nie byłby w stanie skrzywdzić swojego  _maleństwa_. W najgorszych wypadkach krzyczał na niego, ale starał się tego unikać i tłumaczyć po dobroci. Nienawidził zbolałego spojrzenia, które dostawał za każdym razem, gdy unosił za bardzo głos, jakby Harry bał się, że go uderzy, chociaż nie miał do tego najmniejszego powodu.

Nie było go w szafie oraz nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc stał na środku pokoju, zastanawiając się, gdzie może być. Na pewno nie wyszedł z pokoju, nigdy nie ucieka z miejsca wypadku. Nagle Louis pośród cichego grania radia na dole i szumu własnych wdechów, usłyszał szuranie po dywanie. Chwilę później zauważył mechaty, prążkowany i wielokolorowy ogonek, wystające delikatnie spod łóżka, wijący się w zdenerwowaniu.

Louis westchnął, uklęknął na dywanie i zerknął pod łóżko. W ciemności zauważył świecące zielone ślepia i usłyszał jak Harry wziął urywany oddech.

– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że jak coś zmajstrujesz, masz się przede mną nie chować? – zapytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, żeby pokazać, że nie ma zamiaru krzyczeć.

– Bo LouLou, ja utknąłem – odpowiedział żałośnie ściśniętym głosem.

– Gdzie utknąłeś? Pod łóżkiem? – Zdziwił się, bo cóż… Harry potrafił się zmieścić wszędzie gdzie chciał, a pod łóżkiem było dość dużo miejsca. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby go pogłaskać po włosach dla uspokajania, ale jego dłoń nie na trafiła na czekoladowe kędziorki, jak się spodziewał, lecz na włóczki bawełny.

– Nie – dostał w odpowiedzi, połączone z pociągnięciem nosem i chwilę potem Harry wygrzebywał się spod ramy, zawstydzony.

Pierwszym co rzuciło się Louisowi w oczy, gdy stanął przed nim w całej okazałości, niezgrabnie machając ogonem w prawo i lewo, był fakt, że miał dwie inne skarpetki. Zieloną w żółte kaczuszki i niebieską w białe chmurki, naciągnięte na nogawki.  _Nie, to wcale nie było cholernie głupiutkie i urocze_ _._  Następnie były czarne obcisłe spodnie z… obrzydliwie różowymi majtkami na wierzchu.  _Cóż, jest kotem, może się czasem pomylić w kolejności._  A na końcu wielki, fioletowy wełniany sweter i …. definitywny zanik głowy Harry’ego. Louis zaśmiał się, choć nie miał zamiaru urazić tym Harry’ego. Chłopak na to uniósł swobodnie zwisające do tej pory dłonie i zaczął kurczowo ciągnąć za materiał, próbując przeciągnąć go przez swoją wielką główkę.

– Czekaj, czekaj, nie denerwuj się, misiek – mruknął spokojnie Louis i pociągnął za spód swetra, przeciągając go przez mechatą główkę. Najpierw wyskoczyły uszka, czekoladowe kędziorki, a potem zdezorientowana twarz Harry’ego, który, gdy tylko zorientował się, że jest wolny, fuknął na Louisa. Jego policzki były uroczo zarumienione i patrzył na Louisa obrażonym wzrokiem. – Nie gniewaj się na mnie. – Uszczypnął go w policzek, z szerokim uśmiechem, na co Harry przywarł do jego ręki, mrużąc oczy i niemo błagając o więcej pieszczot. – Co ci mówiłem, że majtki pod spodnie, skarpetki tak samo?

W odpowiedzi dostał miękkie  _purrr_ , gdy Harry obojętny na jego słowa, wtulał okrągły policzek w jego dłoń, pocierając. Z głową przechyloną w bok, podtrzymywaną przez rękę Tomlinsona, otworzył oczy, wpatrując się Louisa z nieograniczoną miłością i zaufaniem, jakby cały jego wcześniejszy foch, nigdy nie miał miejsca.

– LouLou i Harry – wymruczał, a jego tęczówki zdawały się błyszczeć, jakby uczucie bijące z jego kociego serduszka, nie mieściło się dłużej w jego ciele.

– Tak, LouLou i Harry, misiek – odpowiedział Louis, pochylając się i musnął jego nosek w eskimoskim pocałunku. W podziękowaniu dostał liźnięcie szorstkiego języczka w policzek. – A teraz popraw swoje ubranie, a ja idę do łazienki.  

*

Chwilę później Louis przemierzał ścieżki parku, idąc prosto przed siebie. Gdzieś między drzewami widział postać Harry’ego; w za długim szaliku i śmiesznej czapce z pomponem, który wskakiwał w każdą kupkę liści, ciesząc się jak małe dziecko. Louis mógł wychodzić z nim codziennie na spacery, za każdym razem mogli przechodzić tą samą ścieżką, za każdym razem Harry odnajdywał w tym wszystkim tyle radości i szczęścia, że Louis dziwił się, że nigdy mu się to nie nudzi.

Doszedł w końcu na plac zabaw, odnajdując Harry’ego niezdarnie machającego nogami na huśtawce, usiłując ją rozkołysać. Miał języczek wywieszony w skupieniu i posyłał Louisowi błagalne spojrzenie, które rozkruszyłoby nawet zamarznięte serce. Więc Louis uśmiechnął się i pchnął go raz, drugi, trzeci, wsłuchując się w jego radosny śmiech. Szczerze, Harry bywał taki tylko przy Louisie. Gdy go nie było w domu, spędzał całe dnie na kanapie, wylegując się i leniuchując, nie robiąc nic innego.

– Louu, mocniej! – Harry zawołał, między wybuchami dziecięcego śmiechu. I to Louis kochał. Uwielbiał fakt, że z Harrym nigdy nie martwił się życiem i wszystko przez chwilę wydawało się beztroskie i dziecinnie łatwe. Bo wszystko dla Harry’ego takie właśnie było.

Louis stał przez chwilę opierając się o metalową rurkę z rękami na piersi i  patrząc, jak Harry zeskakuje z huśtawki i biegnie do drewnianego domku.

– Louisssss – usłyszał jak zasyczał na niego z góry i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Znad drewnianych belek widać było tylko jego czapkę, zarumienione policzki i niepewny wzrok.

– Coo – Louis wyszeptał kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. W takich chwilach on sam zapominał, że Harry miał siedemnaście lat.

– Dzisiaj jest ten dzień, mówię ci.

– Jaki dzień? – Louis szeptał, tak samo jak on, udając, że to, o czym rozmawiają, to wielka, pilnie strzeżona tajemnica.

– Ja… ja – Harry zająkał się. – Zjadę dziś na zjeżdżali! - Zawołał wyskakując nad barierkę, dumny z siebie.

Louis uderzył się w twarz.

– Ale, LouLou, musisz mi coś obiecać – Harry rozejrzał się dookoła zwężonymi oczami. – Musisz mnie złapać.

Louis zaśmiał się na jego głupotę, prowadząc wewnętrzną kłótnie, czy było to słodkie, czy raczej idiotyczne. Obszedł drewniany domek i stanął w rozkroku przed zjeżdżalnią. Na początku miał problem z tym, że ludzie na niego zawsze dziwnie patrzyli, gdy wychodził z Harrym do parku i wychodziło z niego… dziecko, ale po jakimś czasie i on i inni się przyzwyczaili, więc nie widział w tym nic złego w tym, że wyglądał wtedy jak idiota, łapiąc prawie dorosłego nastolatka (Harry ukrył uszka pod czapką, a ogonek był prawie niezauważalny).

– No dawaj, jestem gotowy!

Harry usiadł na zjeżdżali, ale zaparł się rękami i nogami, i nagle cała pewność z niego uleciała.

– Jesteś pewny, że mnie złapiesz? – Zawołał nieco strapiony. – Bo wydajesz się, jakbyś był za słaby, więc może jednak wrócimy do domu, trochę potrenujesz i wtedy spróbujemy?

Louis zaśmiał się głośno, bo na Boga, nawet nie wiedział, która to już próba Harry’ego. Setna? Tysięczna? Przystawiał się do tej zjeżdżalni od dnia, w którym zamieszkał razem z Louisem. Zawsze kończyło się tak samo, a raz nawet płaczem i potrzebą interwencji Louisa. Naprawdę zabawnie wyglądało, gdy dorosły mężczyzna wspinał się na domek dla dzieci, żeby wyciągnąć z niego zapłakanego nastolatka, bo: “ta zjeżdżalnia jest taka wielka i jak spadnie, to na pewno wpadnie w piasek i nigdy go nigdy nie wyciągnie i kiedyś go odkopią jak dinozaura, a on naprawdę nie chce być jak dinozaur”. Tego Louis nie potrafił zrozumieć, tak samo jak tego, co Harry widział w gonieniu lasera, nawet jeśli tłumaczył mu cały dzień, że nigdy go nie złapie i że to tylko światło.

– Harry, jak nie dziś to nigdy – odpowiedział Louis poważnie, ostatkami sił powstrzymując uśmiech cisnący się mu na policzki.

– Ale, ale, ale, ale…

– Harry, nie ma żadnego ale, obiecuję, że cię złapię – powiedział stanowczo.

– Okej, okej.

Harry powoli i niepewnie puścił się pierwszą nogą, potem drugą, a na końcu przerażony puścił się rękami i bez rewelacji zjechał niezbyt szybko prosto na Louisa, łapiąc go za kark i przewracając na tyłek.

– Szczęśliwy? – zapytał Louis, oplatając jego talię rękami i rozkładając się na ziemi.

– Bardzo! – Spojrzał w górę nad swoją pierś, żeby zobaczyć twarz Harry’ego niebezpiecznie się do niego zbliżającą. Gdzieś w tle zauważył jego ogon, wesoło latający tam i z powrotem i nagle Harry polizał go po policzku. – Dziękuję! Z tobą to nie było takie straszne.

To nigdy nie powinno być straszne, pomyślał Louis, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

– Dobrze, że masz taki wielki tyłek, nie bolało tak bardzo, prawda? – Zapytał Harry niewinnie i mina Louisa zrzedła. Cóż, przynajmniej Harry był szczery, nie zawsze wtedy kiedy trzeba, ale jednak.

Louis wstał i otrzepał spodnie z piasku, podczas gdy Harry pobiegł psocić dalej na placu. Nie miał nic więcej do roboty, więc usiadł na ławce i przez bitą godzinę oglądał, jak Harry biegał z jakimiś małymi dziećmi, bawiąc się najwidoczniej w chowanego (to, że szło mu źle, to już inna sprawa. Harry nie potrafił się przystosować do tego, jak wielkie jego ciało w rzeczywistości było i nie rozumiał tego, że jeśli schowa głowę w tunelu, reszta jego ciała jest wystawiona na widok – i może tylko trochę Louis uwielbiał tę uroczą głupotę).

– Lou, jestem zmęczony – Harry podszedł do niego, przerywając jego chwilowe rozmyślania i Louis najzwyczajniej wstał, łapiąc go za rękę i powolnym krokiem wrócili do domu.  

*

Odkąd tylko Louis pamiętał, poobiednią drzemkę Harry odbywał na jego brzuchu. Pamiętał czasy, gdy głowa Harry’ego ledwo sięgała mu do kolan, a jego oczy były wielkie i ciekawskie, i wiecznie zaspane. Zawsze przychodził do Louisa, obejmował jego łydkę małymi, pulchnymi rączkami i przytulał swój policzek do nogi Louisa, niemo błagając o zainteresowanie. Miał wtedy siedem lat, ale wyglądem przypominał dwuletnie ludzkie dziecko. Harry nie był ludzkim dzieckiem. Miał kocie uszy, miękki ogonek, prążkowane źrenice i zwierzęcy instynkt.

Louis miał wtedy piętnaście lat. Zawsze był dla niego cierpliwy, zawsze głaskał najpierw jego zmęczoną (niczym, Harry nigdy nic nie robił, a zawsze był zmęczony) główkę i unosił go, przytulając delikatnie i Harry wsuwał się pod jego koszulkę, łaskocząc loczkami skórę Louisa, naciskając łapkami na jego brzuch, zanim usadawiał się wygodnie. Czasami zwijał się w kłębek, czasami leżał płasko, pozwalając swoim łapkom opadać bezwiednie po bokach ciała Louisa. Często budził się, liżąc miękką skórę Louisa swoim chropowatym języczkiem, za co dostawał żartobliwe pacnięcie w pupę, czego nigdy nie rozumiał. Przecież okazywał mu miłość, innym kotkom by się to podobało, a Louis zawsze się rumienił i mówił mu wtedy, że jest głupiutki.

Tak było zawsze i wiele od tamtych lat się nie zmieniło. Za wyjątkiem tego, że Harry delikatnie – bardzo – wyrósł i choćby płakał, krzyczał i miauczał, nie mieścił się pod koszulkę Louisa i nie mógł położyć swojej mechatej główki na jego ciepłej piersi, mrucząc z zadowolenia, zanim odpłynąłby w krainę snu.

Ale Louis kochał swojego kotka i nie potrafił znieść jego zapłakanej twarzy, której nie uspakajała nawet dodatkowa butelka mleka. Więc pewnego dnia wybrał się do sklepu i wrócił z największym swetrem, jaki udało mu się znaleźć. Gdy go na siebie zakładał, zdawał się w nim tonąć i wyglądał na tak małego, tak uroczego i tak przytulaśnego, że Harry rzucał się na niego i całował na swój sposób tak długo, aż Louis zaczynał go odciągać. Całuski Harry’ego, zawsze powodowały, że śmiał się, chichotał i mocno rumienił. Dziwna reakcja na malutkie muśnięcia różowiutkim języczkiem, ale Harry nigdy do końca nie rozumiał ludzkich zachowań.

Sweter był ciemnobrązowy i bardzo milutki w dotyku i Harry nigdy nie pozwalał go prać, ponieważ nienawidził, gdy zapach Louisa kłócił się z zapachem proszku do prania. Za to kochał swój zapach połączony z naturalnym zapachem Louisa, który zawsze czuł, ukryty pod bezpieczną warstwą brązowego swetra.

I nadal tak to wyglądało. Louis zjadł obiad i umył za sobą naczynia, po czym wszedł do salonu, ściągając z siebie koszulkę i chwytając za już troszeczkę przetarty sweter i przesunął go sobie przez głowę. Nadal był na nim wielki, sięgał do połowy ud i jego dłonie zginęły gdzieś w rękawach, ale podciągnął je do łokci. Ułożył się wygodnie na kanapie, uprzednio włączając telewizor. Robili to już od tak dawna i zawsze o tej samej porze i Louis już na pamięć potrafił powiedzieć na którym kanale co w danej chwili leci. Jednak zawsze wybierał  _Przyjaciół,_  nawet jeśli dany odcinek widział już po raz setny. Nie zawsze oglądał wtedy telewizję, czasami czytał, albo spał razem z Harrym. W zależności od tego czy dzień w pracy był ciężki, czy nie.

– Harry? – zawołał, podkładając sobie jedną rękę pod głowę, a drugą z pilotem położył sobie na brzuchu.

Chwilę później usłyszał ciche tupanie stóp Harry’ego, które było prawie niesłyszalne, przez grube, wełniane skarpety na jego stopach. Oprócz nich, miał na sobie jeszcze tylko swoje spodenki do spania. Nie lubił, gdy podczas tych intymnych chwil w kontakcie z Louisem przeszkadzała mu niepotrzebna warstwa ubrań. A co najdziwniejsze – nie było w tym nic erotycznego.

Harry podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, pocierając oko piąstką. Louis zaśmiał się, widząc mleko w kąciku jego ust i starł je kciukiem. Harry usiadł mu na udach, unosząc rąbek swetra i wsunął się po samą szyję Louisa, tak, że jego loczki i uszka łaskotały podbródek Louisa. Musiał skulić się bardzo, żeby zmieścić całe swoje ciałko pod sweter, ale i tak jego ogonek leżał wzdłuż nóg Louisa. Louis czuł jak ciepło Harry’ego powoli go rozgrzewa i jak chłopak pociera policzkiem jego pierś i po chwili wypuszcza ustami ciepłe powietrze, które obija się o jego skórę. Harry fuknął noskiem i Louis był pewny, że jego różowy języczek wystawał spomiędzy pulchnych warg.

Harry jeszcze kilka razy zmienił pozycję, drapiąc Louisa pazurkami i stale fukając noskiem, aż Louis poczuł w końcu jak się uspokaja i z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz cięższy, a jego oddech spowalniał i stawał się miarowy. Bezwiednie ułożył dłoń na talii Harry’ego i zajął się oglądaniem telewizji.

*

– Harry?

– Louis?

– Prysznic!

Jak za pstryknięciem palca, wszystko wokoło ucichło, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Louis przez chwilę zupełnie nic nie słyszał, a po chwili szybkie, miękkie kroki wywołujące skrzypienie drewnianych schodów. Nie musiał długo czekać, żeby kupka czekoladowych loczków wychyliła się delikatnie zza drzwi do łazienki i błagalny wzrok Harry’ego nie zaczął go wbijać w podłogę.

– Muszę? – zapytał niepewnie, gdy Louis zaczął zbliżać się w jego kierunku.

– Tak, misiek, przerabialiśmy to wczoraj, i przed wczoraj, i przed przed wczoraj, i przed prze– właściwie, zawsze to przerabiamy – Louis westchnął, rozmasowując czoło i wyciągnął do Harry’ego rękę, na co chłopak cofnął się i sprawiał wrażenie, że skurczył się w sobie.

– Ale Lou, ja nie mogę – Harry powiedział, kładąc płasko uszka i stając twarz w twarz z Louisem, niemrawo bawiąc się swoimi palcami i wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Czego, Harry? – zapytał Louis, uśmiechając się.

– Bo wiesz, Lou, woda mnie parzy i ja chyba umrę tym razem – wyszeptał, rozglądając się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.

– Oh nie, ja nie dam ci umrzeć, będę przy tobie i jeśli woda będzie coś chciała zrobić, ja ją powstrzymam – powiedział Louis żartobliwym tonem, którego Harry nigdy nie był w stanie wyłapać.

– Będziesz moim SuperLou? – zapytał, unosząc w końcu wzrok.

– Zawsze nim przecież jestem, prawda? – Louis klęknął na podłodze, otwierając szeroko ramiona i Harry w nie wskoczył, wtulając się mocno w niego. – A teraz wyskakuj z ubrania.

– Ale obiecujesz, że mnie nie zostawisz?

Louis powinien być zmęczony codziennym uświadamianiem Harry’ego, że woda nic mu nie zrobi. Codziennym zapewnianiem, że będzie obok. Codziennym zapewnianiem, że Harry nie jest sam, jakby nie chodziło tylko o strach przed wodą. Powinien być zmęczony, ale nie był, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie.

– Nigdy, misiek. Wyskakuj z ubrań.

Harry puścił jego szyję, stawiając uszy na baczność i niepewnie ściągnął z siebie sweter, skarpetki i bokserki w koty. Stał przez chwilę nago, machając ogonem na wszystkie strony i obserwował jak Louis się rozbiera. Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale lubił, gdy obaj nie mieli na sobie ubrań, bo czuł się wtedy zbliżony do Louisa, jakby byli prawie tacy sami, jakby Harry nie był w połowie kotem.

Louis wyciągnął do niego rękę i Harry wskoczył na niego, oplatając go ramionami i udami, wczepiając się bardzo mocno, jak miś koala. Ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu i czekał spokojnie, ale gdy tylko usłyszał, jak Louis przekręcił kurek, uniósł szybko głowę i krzyknął:

– Nie, Lou! Zmieniłem zdanie, zmieniłem zdanie!

Zaczął się wyrywać i wbijać pazury w plecy Louisa, ale ten tylko wyszeptał kilka miłych słów do jego uszka i wszedł pod wodę, czując jak ciało Harry’ego się napina i jego paznokcie tworzą krwawe ścieżki na jego skórze.

– Lou, parzy!

Harry wydał z siebie dziewczęcy pisk, chowając twarz w ramieniu Louisa, gdy woda delikatnie uderzyła w jego ciało, więc Louis zaczął głaskać jego plecy, po czym sięgnął po gąbkę i niezdarnie nalał na nią trochę czekoladowego żelu pod prysznic, który Harry uwielbiał - słodkie zapachy go uspokajały - i zaczął wcierać kółka w jego skórę i po chwili całe napięcie zniknęło. Harry stanął na własnych nogach i Louis spokojnie mógł umyć resztę jego ciała, nie szczędząc mu przy tym słodkich pieszczot. Drapał go za uszkiem, gdy mył mu włosy, nie zapominając o przyjemności płynącej z wyczyszczenia ogonka i pozwalał mu się do siebie tulić ile tylko potrzebował.

Później wyszedł spod prysznica, wyłączył wodę i otulił się ręcznikiem. Wytrzepał wodę ze swoich włosów i ściągnął ręcznik Harry’ego z grzejnika, by po chwili wytrzeć jego ciepłe ciałko. Harry wyginał się w łuk, czerpiąc sporo przyjemności z tego, że to Louis go wycierał, a on nie musiał nic robić, jedynie stać.

– Ubieraj spodnie – Louis powiedział, odwracając go i ponownie klepiąc w tyłek, na co Harry radośnie podskoczył i machając ogonem wskoczył w swoje szare spodenki.

Louis ubrał na siebie workowate spodnie w żaby, które Harry wprost ubóstwiał i stanął przed umywalką.

– Hola, hola, młody człowieku – Louis zawołał, za Harrym, który szybko wyszedł do pokoju. – A zęby?

– Miałem nadzieję, że zapomniałeś – Harry wszedł z powrotem do łazienki, z urażoną miną i rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

Ale posłuchał Louisa, bez marudzenia, żeby chwilę później ponownie wybiec do pokoju. Gdy Louis po jakimś czasie do niego dołączył, znalazł Harry’ego siedzącego przed oknem, z odsłoniętą firanką. Siedział na ziemi, na puchatym dywaniku i wpatrywał się jak w transie w przestrzeń za oknem.

Czasami zadawał Louisowi pytania, takie jak czym jest księżyc, co to gwiazdy, czemu niebo w dzień jest niebieskie, a w nocy czarne, czemu czasami pada deszcz, a czasami śnieg. Zwykł też zadawać pytanie na które Louis nie znał odpowiedzi. Zazwyczaj zadawał je w najmniej spodziewanej chwili, wiercąc dziury w Louisie swoim ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Najgorsze pytania dotyczyły jego przeszłości.

Gdybyście zadali teraz pytanie Louisowi, o jaką najgorszą rzecz Harry kiedykolwiek go zapytał, nie zastanawiając się zacytowałyby: “Louis, kto to mama i czemu ja jej nie mam?”. Pamiętał nawet dokładnie sytuacje w jakiej się wtedy znajdywał. Było to dawno temu, gdy praktycznie po raz pierwszy on i Harry wyszli na spacer i trafili do parku. Harry sięgał mu wtedy do pasa i był naprawdę najsłodszym dzieckiem na świecie. To był jego pierwszy kontakt z większą grupą ludzi, którzy… nie mieli takich uszu jak on, którzy nie mieli ogonka  i mieli normalne oczy.

Louis siedział na huśtawce i delikatnie się odpychał, gdy Harry stanął przed nim ze smutną miną i zadał to pytanie, ponieważ wszystkie dzieci wokół niego był z kobietami i wołały za nimi “mamo”, a Harry nigdy nie nazwał tak nawet pani Tomlinson, mamy Louisa. I wtedy dłonie Louisa zaczęły się niebezpiecznie pocić i zimny dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało. Jak miał powiedzieć dziesięcioletniemu chłopcu, że jego matka wyrzuciła go na śmietnisko, gdy był noworodkiem i mógł zamarznąć na śmierć, gdyby Louis nie był taki ciekawski i razem z kolegami nie włamaliby się tam, mimo zakazu rodziców? Gdy Louis przyniósł go do domu, jego mama nie była pewna czy powinna krzyczeć, że jej nie posłuchał, czy powinna go pochwalić za uratowanie tej uroczej istotki.

Musieli zanieść Harry’ego na policję, ponieważ nie był normalną hybrydą. Ludzie od lat przyzwyczaili się do nich z większą ilością… kocich cech, a Harry był ewidentnie inny, jakby miał błędy w strukturze DNA, sprawiające, że w ludzkich oczach, był mutantem. Powiedziano im wtedy, że pewnie nikt go nie zaadoptuje, bo ma braki i że prawdopodobnie spędzi całe swoje życie w schroniskach, a gdy będzie za duży, zostanie uśpiony, ponieważ to lepsze, niż zostawienie go na ulicy, gdzie zginąłby z głodu. I nigdy nie będzie traktowany jak normalny człowiek.

Louis nie wiedział wtedy co robi, po prostu rzucił się biegiem przez korytarz, mijając policjantów i doganiając kobietę, która wcześniej odebrała od nich owiniętego w kocyk Harry’ego. Powiedział, że chce go tylko przytulić na pożegnanie, więc kobieta podała mu go bez oporów. I wtedy Louis trzymał maleńkiego Harry’ego swoimi małymi rączkami i płakał, budząc noworodka, który również zaczął płakać i złapał palec Louisa w swoją piąstkę i nie puszczał przez długi czas. Louis głaskał jego maleńką twarz i krzyczał do mamy, że go nie odda. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę jej zmęczoną twarz i błagające spojrzenie, które wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że walczyła ze sobą, czy się zgodzić, czy nie. Sama w końcu nie wytrzymała i pozwalając samotnej łzie spłynąć, zgodziła się na przygarnięcie tej dziwnej, kociej istoty.

Gdyby Louis wygrał milion na loterii, jego szczęście i tak nie byłoby porównywalne do tamtego dnia.

I to już od wtedy zawsze było LouLou i Harry.

Louis naprawdę nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć i panika zaczęła go wypełniać, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć prawdy, zamiast tego drżąco odpowiedział: “Nie masz mamy, Harry, bo masz mnie i ja cię kocham tak bardzo, bardzo, jak żadna mamusia, wiesz? I ta odpowiedź wystarczyła, żeby obdarzył go w odpowiedzi wielkim, wywołującym dołeczki uśmiechem i uściskiem, pełnym pomrukiwań i liźnięć w policzek. (Louis żył w błogiej nieświadomości, że w swojej mechatej główce, Harry wyjaśnił sobie to tak, że to Louis jest jego mamusią.)

I Harry nigdy więcej nie zadał tego pytania, czasem tylko, jak było mu smutno, co było ewidentnie jedną z jego ludzkich cech, przychodził do Louisa i nieważne co robił, przytulał się do niego i upewniał się, że Louis nadal go kocha.

– Harry? – Louis zawołał, siadając na łóżku i czekając aż kociak do niego dołączy. – Hej, Harry? – zawołał ponownie, ale nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, Harry nadal jak oczarowany wpatrywał się w ciemne niebo i drzewa tańczące na wietrze. – Kici, kici!

– Miau – dostał w odpowiedzi, gdy Harry prawie natychmiast odwrócił głowę w kierunku Louisa, z zdekoncentrowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wskakuj – Louis powiedział, gasząc światło i unosząc kawałek kołdry, żeby Harry mógł się wsunąć, układając swoją głowę na piersi Louisa, uprzednio ubijając ją łapkami.   

Harry zasypiał w przeróżny sposób, w zależności od humoru. Czasami obok Louisa, czasami na Louisie, czasami gdzieś w nogach łóżka, czasami rozwalał się na wszystkich poduszkach, nie dając Louisowi wyboru i zmuszając go do zwinięcia się w kulkę. Ale zawsze musiał czuć obecność Louisa przy sobie. Louis zorientował się, że robi to przez ogon – może leżeć po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, ale jego mechaty ogonek zawsze dotykał jakiejś części ciała Louisa.

Czasami Louis miał takie noce, podczas których nie potrafił spać i patrzył na Harry’ego, który spał spokojnie, pomiaukując lub mrucząc przez sen i zastanawiał się. Myślał o tym, jakby to było, gdyby Harry’ego nie było. Gdyby miał żonę, może nawet dzieci. Przychodziłby do domu, zostawałby przywitany całusem w usta i ciepłym obiadem, miałby do kogo się przytulić w nocy i wyżalić ze swoich problemów, których Harry nigdy nie rozumiał (ale starał się zrozumieć). I myślał nad tym, czasami nawet  _prawie_  żałując, że poświęca swoje życie kociej sierocie, która bez niego by zginęła, która nawet w połowie nie rozumiała, ani też nie wiedziała o istnieniu problemów ludzkich. Że oddaje się dla hybrydy, która jest leniwa, ciamajdowata i strasznie niezdarna, której trzeba powtarzać coś milion razy, a on i tak nie wie o co chodzi.

I wiecie co?

Zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że jego życie jest szczęśliwe, mimo tego, że jest wypełnione monotonią nazywającą się Harry.

Kochał swojego pieszczoszka i co najważniejsze, jego pieszczoszek również go kochał. I Louis nie czuł potrzeby, żeby prosić o więcej.   

**Author's Note:**

> Chcesz więcej? Zapraszam na mojego [tumblra](http://clumsy-weirdo.tumblr.com/post/103200773955/spis)


End file.
